<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mimi by RowN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000284">Mimi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN'>RowN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le gouda c'est bien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ratz (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Gen, Minor Character Death, Razmo est bon en couture, Young Rapido, bisou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D'où vient Mimi que Rapido aime tant?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rapido &amp; OMC, Rapido &amp; Razmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Le gouda c'est bien [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mimi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonne lecture!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le grand rat se glissa au dernier moment dans le trou, juste avant de se faire écraser par la chaussure humaine. Il rit fièrement et continua de courir de long des murs et des sous-sols reliés jusqu'à son repère familial, là où l'attendait sa famille au grand complet. Sa mère lui tomba dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, ayant été terrifiée pour lui. Il la rassura et lui montra toute la nourriture qu'il avait pu récupérer avec fierté, s'attirant la joie de son père et ses frères et sœurs. Tout le monde l'acclamait et le félicitait parce qu'il leur permettait d'enfin pouvoir manger. Puis il remarqua son plus jeune frère qui était dans son coin et l'ignorait comme s'il s'en fichait qu'il soit revenu mais il savait très bien que c'était faux.</p><p>Il se rapprocha de lui d'un pas souple et s'accroupit à côté de lui.</p><p>«On fait quoi?»</p><p>Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et continua de l'ignorer. Le grand rat leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par son entêtement.</p><p>«J'ai un cadeau pour toi mon petit Rapido.</p><p>-Vraiment?»</p><p>Il sourit. C'était si facile d'avoir son petit frère, il suffisait juste de lui dire qu'on pensait à lui. Il adorait être au centre de l'attention.</p><p>«Vraiment. Les humains que j'ai pillés étaient des gros bourges qui faisaient des jouets et peluches minuscules, pile à notre taille.»</p><p>Il attrapa son sac à dos et fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir une peluche de souris rose et la tendit à son petit frère.</p><p>«Tiens, frangin. Une petite souris parce que je sais très bien que tu aimes les souris.»</p><p>Il se moqua franchement quand Rapido le repoussa de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri de colère et de vexation.</p><p>«T'es qu'un crétin Michael! J'te déteste!</p><p>-Attends, tu veux pas ta peluche?</p><p>-T'es le pire frère qu'on puisse avoir!»</p><p>Rapido s'enfuit en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Le plus grand rat continua de rire un long moment, se moquant sans gêne de la colère de son petit frère.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>Rapido avait parfaitement su ignorer son frère durant les dernières semaines, toujours vexé que celui-ci lui ait fait un cadeau seulement pour l'humilier devant tout le monde. Il savait que Michael avait gardé la peluche dans sa propre chambre pour essayer de la lui redonner plus tard. Il pouvait toujours aller se faire voir.</p><p>Il était en train de jouer avec une balle rebondissante, la lançant contre un mur et la récupérant à chaque fois, quand il entendit sa mère pousser un cri d'horreur et pleurer fortement. Inquiet, il se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait – s'il fallait fuir, il fallait qu'il le sache – et il vit sa mère écroulée au sol, les bras repliés contre elle-même, pleurant et hurlant comme elle avait déjà pu le faire avant alors Rapido savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Elle appela et supplia qu'on lui amène «son Mimi» et le jeune rat émit un petit son étranglé. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.</p><p>Il se précipita dans la chambre de son frère et avoir de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il prit la souris rose en peluche et la serra contre lui de toute ses forces contre lui, sans même voir le mot laissé par son frère dessus qui disait qu'il pourrait la récupérer s'il avait un jour un «gros bobo». Il resta un long moment ainsi sans bouger, serrant juste la peluche contre lui, sa petite Mimi.</p><p> </p><p>-o-o-o-</p><p> </p><p>«Alors, il va s'en sortir? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir.</p><p>-Oui, Rapido, Mimi va s'en sortir. Il faut juste recoudre.»</p><p>Razmo aurait peut-être pu faire un peu mieux semblant d'être plus touché par la détresse de son pote mais il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer le jeu. Il finit de recoudre la peluche et la tendit à Rapido qui la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.</p><p>«Oh mon Mimi, tu vas mieux. Tu vas mieux, tu es guérie, ma Mimi.</p><p>-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Elle est guérie ta Mimi. Tu pourrais me remercier.</p><p>-Ouais, merci mon pote. Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.</p><p>-Tu apprendrais à coudre.»</p><p>Il rangea ses affaires de couture à leur place et regarda Rapido s'éloigner avec sa peluche en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. C'était vexant de passer après la peluche mais il s'y était plus ou moins fait avec le temps.</p><p>«Eh Rapido.</p><p>-Quoi?»</p><p>Le plus grand rat se tourna vers lui, tout juste arrivé à la porte. Razmo pointa la souris du bout du museau.</p><p>«Tu l'as eu comment ta Mimi? Et pourquoi, à chaque fois que tu l'abîmes, tu l'appelles <em>ton</em> Mimi?»</p><p>Rapido se tendit et tira une grimace. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'en parler. Razmo soupira. Il n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui non plus.</p><p>«Oh, c'est pas grave finalement, j'ai pas envie de savoir. Barre-toi et laisse-moi juste améliorer ma bécane, ok?»</p><p>Pour bien marquer la fin de cette conversation, Razmo se dirigea vers sa rat-board et se pencha dessus en cherchant ce qu'il pourrait améliorer.</p><p>Rapido serra fort sa peluche contre lui. Il n'était clairement pas prêt à parler de Mimi, même après toutes ces années, mais il pouvait au moins remercier un peu plus franchement son pote. Il s'approcha discrètement, d'un pas souple, et se pencha sur Razmo, posant une main sur son épaule droite puis déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue gauche. Razmo se tourna vers lui en rougissant et bégayant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention, repartant à nouveau pour mettre sa Mimi à l'abri.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>